Ed Edd n Eddy: Remaking Masterpiece - Edd's Missing Hat Part 1
by Mr.White23
Summary: The story follows the Ed Boy's after the big picture show, with Eddy trying to keep a low profile, he doesn't really plan to much Scamming for the day. Upon visiting Double D, He comes to find that all of Double D's Hats are Missing, Is up to all of them to find where they are and who took them


_Prologue: The Ed Boys have just returned from their Mis-adventure where they had encountered Eddy's older brother, and are trying to pick up the pieces. With their Last Year of Middle school coming Eddy is Planning on one last scheme before School starts..._ _Authors Note: Most Chapters Will Follow Either Ed, Edd or Eddy throughout the story_ _~Mr.White23_

Chapter 1. Eddy

As Eddy laid on his bed contemplating whether or not to get up, he thought about what happened just a week ago. He had always looked up to his brother, but for the first time he was let down. His brother was Shasta his mentor and bright Eddy to what he was today, Scamming and Deceitful, but Eddy liked that. It was no wonder that he was kicked out of The house, He was always trouble. _oh well,_ thought Eddy. _I might as well get up and go see what Sockhead is doing._ He looked at his alarm clock, it was 8:47 am, _Time to get moving._

He slipped on his yellow Polo with the purple lacing, blue jeans, and red shoes then headed for Double D's house. On his way he encountered Johnny, hoping to avoid conversation, his luck ran dry. Johnny was wearing a tank top and flying Plank around, who was wearing a Cape. When passing Johnny asked Eddy, "Morning Eddy, Hey! Do you think Someday a person could live on the Moon?" still flying plank around. Eddy sighed and turned to Johnny, quickly thinking of something, "Yeah Johnny, if you want I can get you there myself, With the measly payment of some hard cash.." Eddy snickered. If he was going to get something out of this conversation it was going to be some money. Although he didn't want to push his luck. He seemed to have got Johnny's Interest, "Really?? How much would that cost?" Eddy thinking about his friends, a buck in quarters, and you got a deal!," Johnny replied, "What A Steal!!! Here!" he pulled out 4 quarters, then asked "How soon can you do this?" Eddy Skilled in his head, "For you? In a couple days" he muttered under his breath, _"just kidding, you'll forget."_ "Awesome," Says Johnny. Eddy turned back around and greased for Double D's house.

When Eddy Arrived he noticed articles of clothing strewn across the front lawn leading to the Backyard. _Oh god, what is Sockhead doing now?,_ he thought. As he followed the clothes, he realized it wasn't Double D's but Ed's clothing. When he finally got to the back he saw end lying in the grass in his underwear being rained upon by double D's sprinkler.

"Ed, What the hell are you doing?" said Eddy, "I'm cooling off Eddy," "I see that, but why in Double D's yard? in Your Underwear?" "Well Eddy, I had a dream this Moring that I was super hot, because I was toasting in a toaster, so when I woke up I wanted to cool off but, Sara and Jimmy were playing with the sprinkler at home, so I can't here."

Eddy hadn't even being talking too Ed for five minutes and he was already done with his ignorance. "Well, Shy don-" Eddy was interrupted by Double D screaming, "AAAAHHHGGHHH!!!!! WHERE IS IT!!!!!????", Ed shot up and ran into the house, still in his underwear, Eddy shook his head in disappointment. He gathered Ed's clothing and Went inside muttering to himself.

when he got inside, he found Ed attempting CPR on Double D, Eddy being a Jokester, Said " Jeez, Ed, Aren't you gonna by Sockhead some dinner first?," Double D managed to pry himself off and away from Ed, Eddy have Ed his clothes, "Very Funny, Haha, But I've Got a Serious Predicament! All my Hats Are Missing!!!," Both Ed and Eddy looked confused on why this was a problem. "So?," asked Eddy, "SO?, I'm literally Moring without my Hats, Its what makes me Me!, We have to find them!!! But I don't know where they are!". Double D, dropped to his knees and placed his head in his hands. Ed tried comforting him, "Here, Double D," he pulled an Egg out of his pocket, "This egg comforts me when I'm sad," Double D looked from the egg to Ed and then back to the egg, "Thank-you Ed, But I'll be fine with out the Egg." "Suit yourself," said Ed as he put the egg back in His jacket.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Double D, "Well, I really didn't have anything planned today, so we might as well spend some time looking for it, so where have you looked?" Double D Grabbed his chin while thinking. "Did you look in the Refrigerator?," asked Ed, Eddy slapped his furthest with his head, "I've looked in my closet, my Hamper, Washer, dryer, and ask over the house, inside and out! I can't find it!," "Did your parents leave you a Sticky note?," Double D opened his mouth to say no, but he realized he hasn't checked the Sticky notes for any clues. "C'mon, let's go downstairs." "Surs, Will do Double D, but first Why is there a Giant Sock on your head? Oh my God, Haha this literally mashed your a Sockhead, Hahahahaha," "Funny, Eddy, let's just go."

they all heard downstairs, Eager to see if there was any clues to start happened to Double D's Hats.

When they got into the kitchen, Double D we've straight to the Sticky notes on the Refrigerator. "No...no...no...no...da-da-da-da-da...AHA!!!, I Found something!"

" _Dearest Eddward,_ _if you're wondering about your Hats Do not worry. Last night shortly after you went to bed, Your friend Kevin came by and said that your wanted to lend him your Hats for something special. I had gotten all of your Hats for him and he said he'd leave you a note at the cul-da-sac Treehouse. Also if you could take out the trash that would be lovely._ _As always, Love Mother"_ Love Mother. Oh Dear, It seems that Kevin has done something with my Hats... OH THE TEARS, THE HOLES, THE HUMANITY!!! OH-HO-HOOOOO!!!" "Jeez you big baby, it's just a couple of hats," says Eddy to Double D. Double D looked up, "It's not just Hats Eddy..." Ed patted Double D on the back. "Well, I suppose we better go and See what that note says, shall we?" Eddy thought about it, "Yeah I guess so." Of all the Kids in the cul-da-sac, he disliked Kevin the Most. As they headed out, Nobody served to notice Ed was whispering to the egg he had in His Jacket, nor did they see him take a whole carton of Eggs out of Double D's Refrigerator.

As they were about Half Way to the Treehouse, Ed ran ahead of the Others and Screamed, "FREEDOM, BE FREE LITTLE BABY CHICKS," throwing the Eyes way being sight. "Ed!, ED!!!!??? What the hell do you think your doing?" said Eddy. "I'M FREEING THE CHICKENS AT LAST!," "Ed, you know those eggs will never turn into Chickens right?" Ed turned to Eddy, teary eyed, "Really?!?", Eddy opened his mouth to say something, but Double D interrupted him. " No!!? Not at all, Eddy was just kidding, They'll be free as... well Chickens Ed." Double D looked Scoldingly at Eddy, "Yeah!!! I LOVE Chickens!!!" said Ed, "I know Ed," Said Double D. Eddy walked ahead shaking his head in the stupidity that was Ed. They continued on until the Treehouse.

At the Treehouse Double D couldn't help but smile and say, "Don't you just love this Treehouse!?," "No, ever since the Kanker sisters tied us up at the base and tried to kiss us, I've hated it." "Eddy that was 2 summers ago, You need to forget about that. Besides Just think of all the Good Times-" "-And Bad-", " Yes, Eddy and Bad times we've had here. " Double D was most proud of the Treehouse of the three, it had been his Idea to put it and it's been used by everybody in the neighborhood. "Let's hurry up and Look for these Stupid Hats." says Eddy. "All in good time my Friend." They all heard up the ladder, The note Double D's mom wrote of was on the Door.

 **"Hey Dorks! if you're looking for Double Dweebs Hats, they're scattered all over the cul-da-sac, trailer park and Junkyard. Haha, Good luck trying to get them all back.** **PS I'll give you a clue to where one of the Hats is. Look up! Hahahahaha** **-Kevin"**

Eddy looked up, he Was beyond mad, He just wanted to get the Hats and be done with it but his luck has run Dry. Double D wasn't too happy either, "How in the name of Heck are we going to get out down from there???" All baffled, Ed spoke up after a minute of silence. "I've got an idea," he said as he grabbed Eddy, "Ed?, What the hell are you doing? Ed!? EEEEEEEDDDD!!!!!!," said Eddy as he was thrown threw the tree, knocking down the hat and several Branches and Leaves. "If you every Throw me again, YOU'LL BE TASTING A KNUCKLE SANDWICH! GOT IT!?" Double D scrambled to get his hat on without being seen, Ed laughed. "Okay Eddy." "Well Boys, Where too next?" said Double D. "I've got an Ide-," "No more of your ideas for the rest of the day Ed, we'll go the Junkyard." Said Eddy, cutting off Ed. "Alrighty Then, Let's Get Going!"

Where will they Find the Next Hat? How many hats are there? Find out in the next Chapter of Ed Edd n Eddy: Remaking of a Masterpiece - Edd's Missing Hat Part 2

 ** _~Mr.White23~_**


End file.
